You and Me
by xXJustSomeRandomKidXx
Summary: A pessimistic Zach. "That's me. All alone by myself, forever." Some talk. "Catastrophe sounds an awful lot like castrate, which may happen to you if you continue with this life lesson." ZG CM   Who wrote that? You'll find out later if you read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

><p><em>"You don't suddenly find love. Once you have it, you realize it's been with you all along."<em>

_ -xXJustSomeRandomKidXx_

He was right where he always was when he was upset. In the Art room.

"Hey you," Cammie said, as she walked toward him. "Why so blue?"

He looked up, and showed what he had been sketching with charcoal. An old man sitting alongside a lake, by himself. "That's me. All alone by myself, forever."

She raised her eyebrows. "Why so pessimistic?"

He sighed softly. "Look around, Cammie. There's couples everywhere! Sometimes it just feels..." he trailed off.

"You're not the only single one, Zach. Look at me! Besides, I'll be right beside you. I'm your best friend."

He chuckled softly. "Yeah. I guess that's enough for now."

"For now? Are you saying I'm not awesome enough?" she replied in a mocking tone.

"No! Never! Who else would help you with your History?" he replied with a smirk.

Cammie smiled, glad that he was out of his former state. "Glad my poor perception of the past amuses you."

He shrugged. "The past is important. If we don't learn from it, the same mistakes could be made, causing the same catastrophes."

"Catastrophe sounds an awful lot like castrate, which may happen to you if you continue with this life lesson."

"Alright alright," he said, raising his hands, palms forward, surrendering. "We better hurry, or else we might be late for History," he finished with a smirk. Emphasizing History.

"Come on then," she replied, rolling her eyes and grabbing his wrist, dragging him out of the Art room.

"Wait! Let me put this away first."

"You're seriously keeping that?" Cammie asked incredulously. "It looks so depressing."

"I'll try to make it more cheerful later," he answered, placing it carefully on a shelf, so as not to bend it or curl the edges. He hated it when that happened, because then he had to put paper weight on the corners, making it harder to finish, and making unnecessary smudges.

"Come on Blackthorne boy! We're going to be late!" She called him that because they had met at an art camp when they were eight and were split up into separate groups, his being called Blackthorne, and hers was Gallagher. The only reason she attended was because her mother was busy that summer with her business, and her grandparents couldn't have her over that particular summer. Needless to say, she was glad for it, because she never would have spoken to Zach otherwise, even though they went to the same school.

"Alright, Gallagher Girl. Be there in a minute."

When he finally finished, they only had about three minutes to climb up to the second floor, go across the hallway to the other building, and up another flight of stairs. They arrived just as the bell rang, saving them 5% of their grade that semester.

First period, here I come, they thought simultaneously, but it's not like they knew.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Macey whispered to Grant as Cammie and Zach came into the room. "They look cozy, don't they," she said.<p>

"They've been best friends since they were eight. What else would you expect?"

"For them to be dating already," she stated bluntly. Macey couldn't wait until her brother finally started dating. He always told her he was waiting for the right one every time she asked Zach why he didn't have a girlfriend. Likewise, every time she would say, You're just trying to find the guts to ask Cammie out. He would simply ignore her.

Grant raised an eyebrow. A trait he had inherited from his and Cammie's father, unlike Cammie. "We'll see." He already knew it would happened eventually.

Macey rolled her eyes in response.

* * *

><p>"Hey Liz." Bex nudged her tiny, southern, blond haired genius of a friend. "Jonas is looking at you."<p>

"Don't be ridiculous," she scoffed. Liz wouldn't even look, despite Bex's prompting.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you end up alone."

Liz rolled her eyes. "That's highly improbable."

"It's still possible," Bex persisted.

"Fine. I'll look." She turned, and saw Jonas speaking with a pretty red head. "See? He's not looking at me."

Unknown to her, a split second before she said she would look, the girl had asked Jonas for help on the Math question. Him, being the nice guy he is, stopped looking at the blond beauty, as he called her in his mind, and began to explain the equation.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe," Grant said as Bex sat beside him at lunch, while pecking the corner of her mouth.<p>

"Hey Grant," she replied, giving him a slight shove on the shoulder for the unnecessary PDA.

"PDA alert," Macey said as she came into view. "So anything interesting happen today?"

"Well," Bex started. "I saw Jonas staring at Liz, but when she turned, he had started talking to some red head."

"What a shame," Macey replied.

"Hey Macey," Nick said as he arrived at their table, putting his arm around her waist as he sat down.

"Hey," she said.

"So what's up with Zach?" Nick asked. "During Art 2nd period, he was acting weird."

"Cammie," Macey answered, which was all she needed to say for him to understand.

"Oh," he started mock sympathetically. "Is it that time of month for him?"

Bex kicked him from under the table. "Don't make jokes about that. They hurt like hell."

"Not me," Macey replied. "For some weird reason, I never feel them when I have it, but I get cramps after it's over." **(LOL. This is probably weird, but that's me right there d:)**

"That is weird," Bex agreed.

"Ummm, no girl talk please," Grant said.

"Oh shut up. You have a twin sister, I'm sure you already know all about this," Bex scoffed.

Grant had nothing to say to that, as he did know more than he thought healthy. Nick had smartly kept his mouth shut, seeing as he had mentioned it first.

"Hey," Zach said as he sat down. "What happened?"

"Something weird, I'm guessing," Cammie replied as she walked over to sit beside Zach."It always is at lunch, and I actually want to eat today, not gag."

It was better that way, Nick reasoned. He wouldn't get hit by Bex and she hits hard. Real hard.

* * *

><p><strong>TROLOLOL. So this is another normal story from me d: Except this time, Zach and Cammie are best friends d:<br>**

**I can't get enough of them (normal stories, that is...) ;D Seeing as there isn't always some available, I make some myself :D**

**So review please? I'm still kinda new writing in third person. I got tired of first person, and I SUCK at second person d:**

**P.S. I just wanted Zach to call Cammie Gallagher Girl, so my excuse was weird, I know d:**

**And yes. I did make up the quote at the beginning d:  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. So I don't really like this chapter. I've had it on my iPod for almost a week now, trying to make it better, but it just wasn't coming. So hopefully _you _like it.**

* * *

><p><em>Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation.<br>-Khalil Gibran_

"So you feeling better?" Cammie asked.

Zach shrugged. "I guess."

All of their friends had already left, and as usual, Zach stayed behind in the Art room.

"I'm curious," Cammie started. "Why do you like art so much?"

"Now that," he said, darkening the shadows with smudged charcoal. "Is complicated."

She rolled her eyes. "You might as well tell me. Shouldn't I know everything about you?" Contrary to popular belief, Cammie did NOT know everything about Zach, despite their being best friends for over ten years.

He stopped for a moment, and looked at her with a grin. "Now where's the fun in that?"

"Whatever. I'll find out eventually, you know. I always do."

"Not always," he responded so quietly, that Cammie wasn't sure if he had meant for her to hear, but she did anyway.

* * *

><p>"Remember when we first spoke at camp?" Zach asked, even though he already knew the answer. They were walking home, and Zach had his drawing in a folder. He held it firmly, yet gently enough that he wouldn't damage it, in his left hand.<p>

"Yeah. I spilled paint on you," she replied, amused. "It was blue."

"Yeah, and you were stuttering," he started, grinning slightly, but Cammie interrupted before he could continue.

"But you just smiled," she said, her eyes lighting up at the memory of when everything was so much more simple.

He grinned. "Then I said that it was okay. Now my shirt matched your eyes."

"You were so weird," she stated. "No. Scratch that. You are weird."

Zach shrugged. "I'm fine with that."

She bumped her left hip against his right, playfully. He just bumped right back, his hand coming dangerously close to hers.

"Here you are, milady," he said, once they had arrived at her house. "Your knight in shining armor has escorted you safely home to the castle after slaying the dragon. Be thankful."

"Don't you mean knight in shining Armani?" she smirked, looking pointedly at his shirt. She couldn't help but notice how good he looked, but mentally shook her head, and continued. "You didn't pass the test to become a knight with armor, so you just bought Armani." She glanced at him. "Besides, Dragons are awesome. They don't deserve to be killed. It's just the haters being haters."

"Sometimes you don't make sense," he replied, laughing slightly. "I would too make it. I'm just awesome like that. I think you've been reading Tamora Pierce again."

"How did you know?" she gasped, mock dramatically. "It's my guilty pleasure. I mean, the girl becomes a knight with awesome powers. Even better, she ends up with the guy I wanted her with from the beginning. He's so awesome."

"So it's like your own fairytale, except the girl kicks butt, and marries the King of Thieves instead of the prince?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

* * *

><p>When Zach arrived home, he didn't start on his homework immediately. Instead, he took out one of his scrapbooks, sat on his bed, and looked through it, searching his mind for the hidden memories he tended to bury. Since they had first met at eight, they were inseparable. Although every once in a while, he would become exasperated, and wondered what would happen if he just came out and said it already. Then he would remember that a dent in their friendship might occur if he did, and quickly withdrew from that notion.<p>

On each page was a portrait of Cammie. No, he was not a stalker or a creeper. The first one, he hadn't even intended on drawing, but the camp instructor had told them to get into partners and draw each other, using the methods they had learned that month.

Zach still cringed whenever he saw it. Compared to most of his work now, it was awful. It was still the Cammie he had first met, however. Out of pure child-like curiosity, he had begun drawing one every year, seeing how much his style would change, along with Cammie.

From eight to twelve, she looked basically the same, except for minor changes, such as hair cuts. However, from thirteen to sixteen, the change had been quite dramatic. Each entry different, until only a tiny splinter of the little girl he had first met was still there, once he had gotten to the one at the age of sixteen. Physically, that is. Personality wise, she was still the same, except she had gotten more mature. Meaning they didn't take baths together, or sleep in the same bed, and so on.

He sighed wistfully, then laid down on his bed, the sheets of paper crumpling slightly under his weight. Sometimes he wished he could control his life, like he did with a pencil on paper. Though he always felt that he wasn't the one actually drawing. Rather, it was the paper that decided, as each one was different, even if no one could tell.

Each one had a different story. Some had ridges, others were as smooth as you could possibly get. Each one would be different. No two could be exactly the same, like snowflakes, no matter how hard someone tried. The strokes were never the same. The passion was never the same. Maybe it was made while tears were shed, and that was what made it the masterpiece everyone knew.

_Enough of this_, Zach thought.

He shook his head slightly, to clear his mind of its crazy rantings. "Anymore of these speeches from my mind, and I'm going to admit that I'm going crazy," he muttered, closing his eyes, then drowned in blue.

* * *

><p>"Sup?" Grant asked from the living room, as Cammie walked through the door.<p>

"Nothing much," she shrugged.

"Uh huh," he replied doubtfully.

Cammie rolled her eyes and went upstairs in her room. Once she had gotten inside, Cammie turned her iPod dock on shuffle, and let the music surround her, letting go of everything, and absentmindedly singing along to Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. It was one of her favorites.

The next one that came up was Black and Yellow by Wiz Kahalifa. Cammie blinked. She was not expecting that to come on. Just goes to show that not only is life random, but so are inanimate objects. Although wasn't that the point of the shuffle option?

* * *

><p><strong>Terrible, right? Oh well. My school is going on a camping trip for the whole week, and I get an hour of study block a day, so maybe I'll be able to write something then. <strong>

**High school has so much homework T^T**

**Oh. In case you didn't get it, the whole "drowned in blue" thing is Cammie's eyes. Just in case...**

**So review. OTL *it's a person kneeling***

**So see you soon. _Hrrr. _Can anyone guess where that came from? d:  
><strong>


End file.
